


Never Be Tamed

by BrandenJacob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Fingering, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation kink, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandenJacob/pseuds/BrandenJacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk sloppy bathroom sex and <i>the shorts</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Tamed

"Don't forget I've plans with Nick tomorrow," Harry said. He was in their kitchen putting dishes away, and Louis was sitting at their breakfast nook on Harry's laptop. Louis nodded slowly, though Harry wasn't looking. "You are invited, you know. After the paparazzi leave."   
"I'm not really fond of him, Harry, and I have enough 'fashion' when I'm out with her," Louis said softly. "I'll come out to lunch with you and Gemma?"  
"Gemma is coming to the pub with us, but I can have lunch with you. Nick will have Kelly there, it won't be that bad." Louis made a small noise of agreement.   
"As long as I can pick where we go?" he asked. Harry sucked his teeth and mulled it over for a moment.   
"Yeah. Maybe that little Italian place we like?" he asked, really in the mood fir it, and Louis made another affirmative noise. Harry started humming to himself.  
"What is this?" Louis asked, and Harry didn't know what he was talking about so he shrugged. "Harry, why've you bought these?"   
"What is it, lovey? I did a bit of shopping yesterday," he replied, coming around the to look at it. Louis had pulled up his receipt for the shorts. Louis looked up at him expectantly. "It's my money I can do what I want to," he sang, and Louis rolled his eyes.   
"I thought you said you weren't going to do that," Louis stated flatly. Harry had made a joke, after the VMA's, that he was going as Miley Cyrus to at least one Halloween party. Harry knew he had never said such a thing but didn't bother correcting the older boy.  
"Sorry. I can't be tamed," he said and patted Lou's bum as he went back to the kitchen.   
"That's enough of that," Louis commented. Harry's 'comedic streak' was in full swing on their week off. Louis had been teasing that Harry would have to stay with Anne if he was going to make jokes.   
"Just imagine how I'll look with nothing under them," he mentioned, and Louis' breath hitched as he did. "Bet they're just loose enough."  
"Enough of that as well," he chided, and Harry erupted into a bout of giggles.   
"But there's no such thing as enough of me," he said and leaned across the counter to kiss his cheek, almost falling over. Louis chuckled a little at him.   
"That's quite a point you've made." Harry pushed his laptop shut and stuck his tongue out at him. "But I bet you'll look adorable."  
______________________  
"How are you going to get that off?" Niall asked and poked Harry's tape covered nipple. The two of them were in the middle row of seats of the car, leaning on each other. Harry shrugged a little and looked at him.   
"Just pull it off, I guess," he replied, trying to seem casual, and Lou and Gemma laughed at them from the front seat.   
"You have that gel to get it off with, so the adhesive doesn't pull," Lou reminded him. He didn't care, he had been looking forward to getting it off ever since Zayn had pressed it on for him.   
"Is that the sticky stuff? Adhesive?" Harry asked, and laughed at himself. He and Niall were both completely pissed. Louis had to drive with Eleanor back to the hotel before meeting back up in their room. Zayn and Liam had fallen asleep in the back seat. The hotel wasn't surrounded when they got back and they sneaked in just fine. Harry didn't really notice when Niall left down the hall with Gemma, and Liam and Zayn slipped into their own neighboring suite. Lou brought him to the door of his and Louis', and knocked a little before opening it with the key card Harry had stashed in her purse for safekeeping.   
"Hey?" she called in to the seemingly empty room.  
"I'm in here!" Louis called out, he was considerably more sober than the rest of them, and was in the bathroom.   
"Okay. I'm leaving you a gift!" Lou teased, and patted Harry's back before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Harry was sweaty, had taken out his pigtails and pushed his hair out of his face. He stumbled in through the bedroom to the bathroom Louis was in, wiping off the black around his eyes, cheeks still covered in white paint.   
"Lou bear," Harry greeted him. Louis looked over at him and smiled a little, he was just too cute.   
"Fun night?" he asked, putting the rag down. "They're going to hate me with this make up everywhere when they're cleaning up, hm?" He turned to face Harry.   
"I had fun. I wish I had danced with you a little more," he admitted, and Louis massaged his shoulders a little.   
"We can club over break," he offered, and Harry smiled.   
"Without any cameras," he added, and reached for him. Louis shook his head.   
"Harry, you're a mess," he told him and pulled his own shirt off before hugging him, the sweat of his chest made Louis shiver. Harry ran his hands up his back and hugged him tight. Louis kissed over his collar bone a few times. "How about we get you all clean, yeah?" He always used a soft voice when Harry was drunk because he was a little bit of a handful. He nodded, and Louis leaned back and let go. "Have to get this tape off, don't we?" he asked, feeling his jeans tighten at the look of vulnerability that crossed Harry's face when he nodded. Harry swallowed and licked his lips, he had been thinking about this almost all night.   
"I love you," he said and leaned back on the bathroom counter. Louis ran his thumbs over Harry's extra nipples and then up his chest.   
"I love you too," he said. "I bet you everyone knows I was the one to do this," he said, making Harry squirm as he picked a corner on the bottom piece of tape. He licked his thumb and rubbed at it, getting it up enough for him to take hold of it. He leaned in and kissed him, chastely, and left it up to Harry how this was going to happen. He loved catering to his kinks. Harry cupped his face, right along his jaw and kissed him deeply, giving a slight nod when he was ready. Louis forced his tongue into his mouth and ripped off the first X of black tape. Harry whined into his mouth, getting hard almost instantly. Louis giggled and little and pulled away. He looked down and could see the perfect outline of Harry's member through those thin gold shorts, and he was definitely hard himself, now. He repeated his process on the other side, working up one corner. Harry reached for him again and Louis shook his head. "I want to see your face when I do this one."  
"Th-that's okay," he whispered with a nod, and braced himself with his hands on the counter and looked down at Lou's crotch. "Your jeans look tight..."   
"They are," he said, and ripped the tape away at the same time. Harry gasped and unintentionally bucked forward. The sting spread across his chest and was slightly throbbing, nipples red and swollen. Louis leaned in and blew cold air on his skin, watching Harry tense at the goosebumps running up the backs of his arms and legs. He circled his tongue around Harry's nipple before sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth. Harry let out a short hoarse moan.   
"Fuck, that's so nice," he murmured and pet Lou's hair. He kissed across to the other side and sucked a little harder since it had had more of a break. "Oh God, Louis."   
"Want to be sore tomorrow?" he asked, and bit in a little. "You're going to remember every bit of this, aren't you?"   
"I fucking hope so." 

Louis moved to the other side, and bit down again, moving back to look at Harry's red chest, flushed cheeks, and lust blown eyes.   
"Now, we have to get those shorts off if you're going to have a shower, don't we?" he asked, making a show of adjusting himself in the waist of his jeans before kissing Harry's lips, the middle of his chest, slowly sinking to his knees, kissing his stomach. He hooked his fingers in the waist of his shorts. "You're really not wearing anything under here, you naughty, naughty boy," he teased. Harry jutted his hips forward again. "Good thing we didn't dance much, hm? My bum grinding back on this," he said, and palmed him through his shorts. Harry gasped and nodded, he sucked his bottom lip a little and touched his chest, rubbing his palms over his nipples slowly. "I bet I'd have made you cum," he gave him another squeeze and kissed under his navel. "In front of everyone, had you trembling and messing all over yourself with that hot cum," he massaged a little. "How embarrasing." Harry pushed his hips up again in desperation and tugged his nipples.   
"Lou," he mumbled, and Louis moved up a little and lifted Harry onto the counter, leaning him back on the wall and kissing down his body again. The sweat was salty on his lips, made them sting a little.   
"Do you want me?" he asked, and nibbled his thighs through the spandex, tongued at his balls. All Harry could feel is the warmth of it, he wanted more. He spread his legs a little and whispered a 'yes'. Louis sucked softly, grabbing his thighs. He mouthed at his base and slowly moved up to his tip, nipping there. Harry was playing with his nipples still and watching Louis.   
"This is so hot," Harry mumbled.   
"I know," Louis said, reaching down to undo his jeans and take himself in his hand. "'m touching myself," he told Harry, and he whimpered. Louis ran his tongue around his swollen cock head and nipped at him with his lips covering his teeth.   
"I want to bottom," Harry said, easing himself down trying to get closer to Louis. Louis groaned a little at that. "I want to get fucked."  
"Do you?" he asked, and Harry nodded, trying to push him off and sit up. Louis stood up and pulled Harry to the edge of the counter. Harry wrapped his legs around him and they kissed. Harry didn't really have the most skilled mouth when he was drunk, so Louis easily dominated the kiss. Harry had reached between them to work Lou's trousers and boxers down off him. Louis reached over and shut the bathroom door and stepped out of his clothes, kicking them aside. He leaned in and kissed at Harry's chest, pushing his fingers against his hole through the fabric. Harry squirmed back against his hand. "Are you going to wear these again?" Louis asked.   
"What?" he was almost incoherent with need.   
"Are you going to wear these again?" he repeated, looking into his eyes. Harry couldn't formulate any response. He hadn't thought about that, in fact, it was the furthest thing from his mind.   
"N-no. Don't think I will," he murmured, and Louis stepped back. "Get down," he said, and helped Harry to stand before turning him and around and attaching his lips to his shoulder, Harry's damp curls feathered against his cheek. He gripped the fabric in his hands and tore the back of the open. Harry gasped at the sound, and the cold air on his arse. Louis reached in to the tear, laying his cock in the cleft of Harry's ass, humping against him as he grabbed and spanked. Harry's top half was sprawled over the counter, gasping. Louis kissed at his back and ran his fingers down his crack to rub his hole. "Eat me out," Harry begged, and Louis tsked as he pushed a finger into him.   
"No, Haz, you're drenched in sweat," he said. Harry bounced a little on his finger, and whined.   
"I want your tongue!" he complained, and Louis shook his head, biting gently on the side of his back. He twisted his finger before pushing another in. Harry stiffened a little, and took a deep breath. "Need something hot and wet."   
"No," Louis said firmly and moved to spit on his hole, thrusting his fingers slowly. He worked up more spit in his mouth and let it fall on to his fingers, moved them in again.   
"Louis," he murmured, and pushed back. Louis fingered him faster, feeling him relax. Harry was drawing sharp breaths, wiggling his hips. "Are you going to fuck me hard?"   
"What kind of question is that?" Louis asked softly, twisting his fingers and scissoring them, working him open. "Of course I am. I don't know how else to fuck," he said huskily. "Who's next to us?" he asked, and Harry shrugged. "Guess we'll know tomorrow when someone can't look you in the eyes because they heard you."   
"Fuck."   
"I bet you can't wait to get used," he whispered, and pulled his fingers out, spreading him a little again so the air hit his hole. It quivered, and the sight made Louis shudder and bite his lip.   
"I can't..." he replied softly. Louis smiled at him and stood up. He stroked himself, his fingers getting him a little wet. He slid his foreskin back and rubbed against Harry's hole. Harry felt his precum and hummed, arching a little. Louis slowly pushed in. He couldn't contain the sounds in his throat as Harry opened around him, drawing in the thick head of his cock. He slowly worked himself inside. Harry winced and Louis massaged his thighs to keep him from getting too tense.   
"Should have got more lube before we left," Louis said softly, running his hands up Harry's back, and pumping really slow to get him used to it.   
"Usually," he began, each word coming out between a ragged breath, "I'll, shit, eat you, mmh. Get you wet for me." Harry was going to complain about that until Louis rimmed him, but Louis didn't really care.   
"I get fucked more than you do," Louis replied, getting lost in the way Harry's tight hole squeezed his cock in its warmth.   
"Yeah you fucking do," Harry murmured, took a deep breath thinking about the way Lou felt on him, the way Louis must be feeling now. Louis took advantage of the distraction and thrust into him hard. Harry's voice broke and he grabbed the edge of the sink with one hand, the other clenched on itself tight. Louis smiled down at him and thrust him hard again. "Fuck me, please fuck me," Harry slurred.   
"Going to wreck you," Louis said, and giggled at himself. He'd been waiting months for that joke.   
"Shut the fuck up," Harry said with a little laugh. Louis started to build a rhythm, pumping shallowly at first .  
"Don't talk to me like that," he teased back and spanked him. Harry moaned and pushed his ass up. Louis smirked and grabbed his hips, plunging in and out of him roughly now. Harry was panting, humping against the counter desperately wanting something on his cock. Louis propped himself up on his hands and fucked him hard, peppering his back with kisses. He reached down to grip and knead at the right cheek of his ass as he moved their hips together.   
"I can't last," Harry breathed, turning his head to try and look back at Louis. Louis smirked and pulled on the back of the shorts, making them tighter in the front, pressing against Harry from every angle. He whined and bucked forward, his cock was starting to get sore from moving like this. Louis clawed into his flesh and slowed down, each thrust deliberate. Harry could feel the tug of their skin, feel the pressure on his muscles from being forced around Lou's thick member, everything was adding up and he couldn't hold in his sounds. He moaned and whimpered gruffly, and with a few more intrusions, every sensation was crashing down on him and he was filling those little gold shorts with so much cum. He keened, and grabbed his sides for lack of anything better to get his nails into. "Fuck yes, Louis, fuck yes, fuck, yes!" streamed from his lips as he soaked the spandex through with his load. Louis was hunched over him, hugging tight and shaking now. Harry's hole was still clenching and releasing on him, every muscle massaging his sensitive dick.   
"T tell me what you just did," he groaned. Harry was panting too hard to speak, his face was pressed to the counter, wet with spit, and sweat and the few tears that had slipped from his eyes because Louis was just so intense.   
"I f-filled my shorts with cum. They're soaked, st-sticking to me, and you're going to lick it off me," he replied with a smile on his face. That did it for Louis. He gripped Harry tight and pushed as deep as he could, rolling his hips again as he spilled into him. He laid on Harry's back and breathed for a little, pulled out.   
"Was it any good?" he asked and brushed his lips across Harry's wet back. Harry laughed at him.   
"No, fucking awful, babe," he murmured. Louis sighed at his teasing, and pulled off him. The mirrors had fogged slightly. Louis' legs were shaky as he was coming down. Harry stood himself up and turned around to Louis. "Thanks," he murmured, and kissed him. Louis kissed him back lightly, and then pointed at the mirror.   
"Look what you did," he said, and Harry looked. He got a huge smile on his face. "Don't you dare!" Louis laughed, leaning back on the wall.   
"But I always do," Harry whispered back, slowly tracing out the words 'we fucked in here - h x' in the fog. He turned around and Lou's eyes fell straight to the wet spot on his shorts. He licked his lips and reached out to thumb over his tip. Harry shivered, almost melting at his touch. Louis ran his finger through the wetness some more and then brought it to his mouth.   
"Going to have to do this again," he murmured. Harry nodded. Louis giggled at him and went to the shower. Harry peeled his shorts off and let them pile on the floor.   
"Can I leave them here when we go?" he asked, watching Louis adjust the water. Louis looked back at him with his brow cocked.   
"That's naughty of you," he commented, and Harry giggled. "Come shower. I'm not telling you to leave them here, but if you forget, it isn't my problem."   
"Imagine their face when they find it," Harry said softly, walking to join Louis on legs that felt gelatinous.   
"As long as you don't end up like Li," Louis teased.


End file.
